Bowser Party Extreme
by abstow89
Summary: Bowser decides to throw a Christmas themed Mario Party with his kids. The only problem is that Bowser likes to cheat in the mini-games...
1. Ice Rink Risk

**Bowser Party Extreme**

**A/N: In order to celebrate the Christmas season, I made this story about Bowser and his family having a Mario…Bowser Party. Enjoy!**

_Ice Rink Risk_

Bowser and all of his children were standing on a frozen lake in the middle of nowhere with their father, wondering what was going on. Their dad said this was all about the "holiday season" but for some reason they began to think otherwise.

"Dad, what the hell are we doing here?" asked Bowser Jr.

"I already told you guys! Mario and his gang are having another stupid 'Mario Party' and I don't feel like conjuring up some evil scheme just to cause misery to their lives. So instead, we're gonna have our own party, which I call Bowser Party Extreme!" said Bowser.

"What's the extreme for?" asked Larry Koopa.

"Because it sounds better! Now shut up and wait for the game to start!"

Bowser and his children waited until something happened on the lake, tapping their foot on the ground and looking up to see if something would happen. But so far, absolutely nothing was going on.

"DAD!" yelled Junior.

"What?"

"Nothing's happening! What're we supposed--"

**Start!**

"What the hell…?"

Suddenly a giant red spiny fell from the sky and began to skate around the icy lake. Everyone screamed and began to run around the giant lake like crazy, trying not to let the spiny shell knock them out of the ring. Since the game was normally only played with four people and not nine, it wasn't any easier. Bowser and his kids continued to run into each other and fall on the ground. The lake didn't make it any better because they were having a tough time standing up and walking around.

"Hey Larry! Don't look behind you!" yelled Bowser.

"What?"

Larry suddenly screamed wildly when the spiny shell knocked him out of the lake. He was eliminated.

"I said don't look behind you!"

Another spiny shell fell into the rink, making it even harder for the koopas to traverse around the lake without getting hit. Ludwig von Koopa lost his footing and ended up getting hit in the butt by the spiny shell. Lemmy Koopa tried tripping his sister Wendy, but she jumped over his leg and Lemmy ended up hitting the spiny.

"Hey guys! Ain't there a cheat code to this mini-game?" asked Roy Koopa.

"Like what?" asked Iggy Koopa.

"If you jump on someone's head, they'll get stunned and can't--"

Iggy suddenly jumped on Roy's head and he couldn't move for a couple of seconds. But unfortunately, he ended up getting hit with the spiny shell. Morton Koopa Jr. kicked his sister in the shell and she ended up falling on a spiny and was thrown out of the ring too. There were only four more koopas inside of the lake, and right when everything looked like it was in the clear, another spiny fell from the sky.

"Oh my God! How is this game even possible?!" asked Junior.

"Easy! Watch."

Bowser waited for a spiny shell to come close enough to him and he suddenly picked up the shell, smiling devilishly. All of his sons' jaws dropped and their eyes grew wide.

"You cheated--CHEATER!!!" yelled Iggy.

Bowser shouted as he threw the shell, knocking Iggy and Junior out of the lake. It was only Morton Koopa Jr. and Bowser left now.

"Dad, this is not cool!" yelled Morton.

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't know how to hack this game."

Bowser threw another spiny shell and hit Morton right in his head, chucking him clear across the lake. He had won the mini-game.

**Finish!**

**Bowser wins!**

Bowser started laughing and did this dopey victory dance to show that he had won.


	2. Snowball Summit

_Snowball Summit_

After the incident with the Ice Rink Risk challenge, Bowser decided to play yet another mini-game with his children. Of course, none of them wanted to play anymore because they had all been bruised in various areas by the spiny shells, and the fact that their father cheated didn't help.

"How do you guys like the snowy atmosphere?" asked Bowser.

"It's c-c-co-cool P-Pops." said Roy, shivering.

"Okay, before we start this mini-game, you are gonna tell us the rules of the game right now!" demanded Lemmy.

"Yeah, we are not starting this game without knowing the rules!" said Junior.

"What's your problem son?" asked Bowser.

"You impaled a spiky shell in my ass; that's my problem Dad!"

Bowser sighed heavily and said, "Fine, I won't cheat this time. The rules of this game are simple: All you have to do is make a snowball and roll it over to your opponent. The bigger the snowball, the better chance you have at knocking a player off the mountain. When all but one of the players has been knocked off, the last player standing wins."

"And there's no falling spinies or any other kind of obstruction that could impale us in the butt?" asked Iggy.

"Nope. Just snowballs."

Once again, everyone waited in the blistering cold mountaintop, shivering like crazy. Roy had it the worst though; for some reason, his shell was rarely in cold environments so it couldn't protect him from the snow.

**Start!**

"Okay! Let's do this!" said Lemmy.

Everyone began to build a snowball by shuffling all the snow in their hands and forming it into a ball. It wasn't pretty hard, but the mini-game does have twists and turns to it. For instance, when Bowser built his snowball, he began to roll it around in the snow, making it bigger and bigger as it collected more and more snow.

"Uh…guys?"

Bowser launched the snowball at Morton and he wound up yelping like Homer Simpson. Just when Morton thought he was about to get knocked off, his tiny snowball collided with his father's giant snowball and they both exploded into nothing but snow.

"HA HA! I broke your snow--"

Before Morton could finish, Junior launched his average sized snowball at Morton, hurling him off the mountain.

"YEAH! I got him!" he yelled.

Junior grunted when a snowball bumped into him and he was knocked towards the edge of the cliff. Junior stood up and shook his head, quickly building another snowball to chuck at his opponents.

"Hey Larry! Don't look behind you!" yelled Bowser.

"Whuh?"

Larry shouted when he was hit by a massive snowball that hit him in the back, hurling him off the mountain.

"2 down, 6 to go." muttered Bowser.

Actually, there were five left, because Lemmy ended up getting hit off the cliff when a tiny snowball hit him. If he hadn't been standing at the very edge of the mountain, he still might be on top of it. Meanwhile, Wendy and Junior were repeatedly hitting each other with tiny snowballs, because every time one of them built a snowball, they'd get hit and would have to start over.

"We're gonna be at this all day Wendy! Would you just give up already and lose?!" shouted Junior.

"Why don't you give up and lose?" asked Wendy.

"NO!"

"Then no."

Ludwig and Roy weren't doing any better; they both continued to slam their humongous snowballs into each other which turned into nothing but snow particles after they each made contact. Bowser looked at his children and stopped for a moment, wondering what he should do. It was Wendy against Junior and Ludwig against Roy. Iggy was already knocked off by Bowser when he launched a giant snowball into him. Bowser laughed evilly again and said, "I think it's time for me to cheat again."

Bowser took a few steps back and looked at Ludwig and Roy. He then began to charge at the two like a wild bull, ready to impale them with his horns. When he did, Ludwig and Roy were thrown several hundred feet into the air, inevitably falling down the mountain hill. Bowser looked at Wendy and Junior and prepared to make the same kind of move.

"Dad…what are you doing?" asked Junior suspiciously.

Bowser ignored him and began to run right towards his two remaining kids.

"DAD!"

Junior and Wendy were hurled off of the mountaintop, plunging to the ground. At least that's what Bowser thought. In reality, Junior was still holding onto the snowy edge of the cliff.

"You son of a bitch! You cheated again!"

"Just shut up and give me your hand so we can settle this like real koopas."

"Okay."

Bowser extended his hand to Junior, ready to pull him back up to the surface. But at the last second, he turned around so his tail was facing Junior.

"Dad?"

Bowser abruptly farted in Junior's face, watching as he coughed and gagged from the smell. After Junior suddenly began to choke on the gaseous fumes, he fell from the mountain, ultimately declaring Bowser the winner.

**Finish!**

**Bowser wins!**

Bowser once again laughed and did his dopey victory dance.


	3. Bumper Balls

_Bumper Balls_

For Bowser's third mini-game challenge, Bowser and all of his children were perched on top of gigantic balls that they needed in order to knock the other player off of the mountaintop. However, they were standing on top of an icy mountain so it would be hard for one of them to stop if they started to roll their ball too fast.

"Okay, who wants to play a game of Bumper Balls?" asked Bowser.

Bowser was glancing at all of his children who were having trouble balancing themselves on the large rubber balls. He didn't even need to cheat in this game; he could just wait until they fell off their balls and slid down the mountain.

"Dad, can we go back home? I'm tired of losing all of these games!" whined Morton.

"NO! It's the Christmas season and we are gonna have a Christmas themed Mario--Bowser Party whether you like it or not!" said Bowser.

"This isn't even a real Bowser Party! There's no board we walk around; there's not block we break with our heads; there's no item shop where we can buy items; and there's no duel matches we have when we land next to each other on the last five turns! We're just playing mini-games that involve snow and ice! And you cheat every time!" said Iggy.

"So?"

"Dad, Iggy's got a point; you gotta stop cheating so much." said Junior.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been cheating." Bowser lied.

"You farted in my face! I'm pretty damn sure you do not fart on people in the Snowball Summit mini-game!"

"Tis the season for giving!"

Roy started laughing hysterically. "Dad got you a fart for Christmas!"

"Yeah that's right, keep laughing. Maybe that explains why my present to you is a pile of my excrement." said Junior.

Roy scratched his head in a confused state. "What does 'excrement' mean?"

"Candy. Lots and lots of candy. Make sure you hold the present over your head when you open it." said Lemmy.

"Okay!"

Some of the Bowser's kids started snickering to themselves.

"…Anyway, the rules of this game are simple: All you have to do is bump your ball into your opponent so he or she falls off the mountain. Last player standing wins."

"You sure you're not gonna cheat again, right?" asked Wendy.

"Of course I won't not cheat no more again."

"…"

"…"

"…What?" asked Ludwig.

**Start!**

As soon as the game began, Bowser rolled his ball into Junior and knocked him off the mountaintop. He didn't even see it coming. But he also wasn't balanced on his ball fully, which made it easier for Bowser to spot the weakest link. Ludwig and Lemmy began to chase after each other with their balls, repeatedly slamming into each other when they got to the end. After they shared a couple of bumps, they would begin to chase each other again.

Roy was dueling with Larry at the moment, slamming into him so hard that Larry almost fell of the mountain. However, at the same time, Roy hit Larry so hard that his ball was thrown to the edge of the mountain. Despite everything they experienced, they continued to slam into each other very hard, inadvertently rolling their balls to the edge.

Wendy and Morton barely even managed to stay on top of the balls, repeatedly falling off and taking a long time to get back on. It was because of this, that they were both knocked off the mountain by Roy. Now only six of them were left.

"Hey Larry! Your shoe's untied!" yelled Bowser.

"Shut up Dad! You're not gonna trick me again! We don't even wear shoes!"

"Hey Larry! A random snowball is about to fall out the sky and knock you off the mountain!"

"What?"

Larry shouted when a snowball appeared out of nowhere and knocked him off the bumper ball…and the mountaintop. Meanwhile, Roy was just inches away from falling off the mountain. He wanted to win more than anything, mostly because he was tired of always losing to his father and everyone else. He was supposed to be the strongest out of everyone in the whole family. And he was about to lose! Roy figured that since his father was a big cheater, he might as well cheat too. Roy took out a slingshot with a bob-omb hooked inside and flicked it to Ludwig's ball, blowing it up and knocking him to the icy ground. Bowser strolled in and knocked Ludwig off the mountain.

"Hey! What the hell Roy!? I was just about to do that!" yelled Bowser.

"Roy, put the slingshot down! I thought no one was going to cheat in this game!" complained Iggy.

"You guys didn't want Dad to cheat. You never said anything about me!" Roy pointed out.

Roy took out another bob-omb and flicked it at Lemmy and Iggy's balls, incinerating the rubber material and knocking them off the mountaintop. Now it was just Bowser and his son Roy, ready to play a fair one-on-one competition. Although, Roy ran out of bob-ombs to throw so he was forced to knock his father off the mountain. Roy let out a vicious yell as he was about to slam his ball right into Bowser, who was simply standing at the edge like it was nothing.

Just as Roy was about to slam into Bowser, he moved his ball at the last second so Roy wound up throwing himself into mid-air.

"Huh?" said Roy.

Roy looked down and noticed that he was standing in mid-air. He was about to fall hundreds of feet to the ground. More importantly, he was about to lose.

"Oh, shit."

Roy screamed when the ball (and his body) fell down the icy mountaintop. Bowser started to do his victory dance again, but he forgot something very important…

He was still on the ball. Bowser moved the ball so close to the edge of the mountain that he accidentally rolled himself off, screaming as his body fell hundreds of feet to the ground.

**Finish!**

**Draw!**

Instead of victory music playing, a confusing and weird melody played, indicating that nobody won.


	4. Snow Brawl

_Snow Brawl_

Bowser's last mini-game was called Snow Brawl, in which three players have a snowball fight with four other players. But in this case, it was five against eight. Bowser's partners would be the Koopa Bros. and all five of them were going to go against Bowser's children. There really was no logic to the game; just throw the snowball and whoever gets hit is out. But Bowser always had some form of tricks up his sleeve…

"What's crackin' little bitches?" asked Red.

"We're about to have a snowball fight! What does it look like Red?" asked Junior.

"Okay, so who's teamed up with who?" asked Yellow.

"Pretty much, it's us against Bowser and the Koopa Bros." said Iggy.

Black sniffed the air twice and laughed. "I sense the smell of losers in the air and their names are the Koopalings!" he joked.

"No, the smell in the air is just Bowser's bad breath." Red pointed out.

Everyone laughed and shouted, "YEAH!" while high-fiving each other.

"Shut up Red."

"Or what? You'll flatten me with your gelatinous stomach fat?" said Red.

Everyone laughed again and shouted, "YEAH!" while high-fiving each other.

Bowser growled gutturally at the Koopa Bros.

"Oh, look! The baby koopa has a set of teeth! I hope he doesn't bite us!" Red joked.

Everyone laughed once again and shouted, "YEAH!" while high-fiving each other.

"WILL YOU GUYS GET OFF MY ASS!!?"

"THAT'S WHAT _SHE_ SAID!!" shouted Red.

Everyone laughed and shouted, "YEAH!" while high-fiving each other. Bowser was so pissed off that he grabbed Red by the throat with his massive hand, causing him to gag. Black was sure he heard one of Red's neck bones crack. Bowser dragged Red next to him and roared, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

He then proceeded to bite off Red's head, munching on it like a handful of chips.

"Anyone else? Anyone else wanna make a joke about my weight or my breath or any other form of my life?"

The remaining Koopa Bros. gulped hard and looked away, whistling casually. The last thing they needed was to get their heads bitten off, especially by Bowser.

"Dad, you need to chill out. It's just a joke!" said Lemmy.

Bowser got a snowball and chucked it at Lemmy, freezing him in a block of ice, eliminating him from the competition.

"What the hell? The game didn't even start yet!" yelled Junior.

**Start!**

"Dude!"

Junior was pelted with several snowballs and encased in an ice block. As of now, it was four against six. And Bowser still didn't even try to cheat yet. Like all snowball fights, the koopalings were focused on throwing their snowballs first and hoping that they would make contact with their target. Otherwise, they'd be screwed, since none of them had any form of obstruction to hide behind. Larry managed to chuck a snowball at Black, eliminating him. Green and Yellow responded by throwing a snowball at him.

"Hey, Dad! Try and block this!" said Roy.

Roy made a gigantic snowball that seemed to be unblockable, but right when it was about to hit Bowser, he suddenly caught the snowball and hurled it back to Roy, freezing him.

"What the fuck?! No one told us you could catch the snowballs!!" whined Iggy.

"Hey, Iggy! You can catch the snowballs!"

"Thanks Dad! I realize that now!!"

Iggy suddenly got impaled in the face with a thick snowball that almost knocked him out. Now it was completely even: 3 on 3.

"NO! No, you are not going to do this again Dad! I'm so sick of you cheat--"

Before Wendy could finish, she was pelted by another barrage of hard snowballs. Now it was only 3 on 2, and it wasn't looking good for Morton and Ludwig.

"Roy said we can cheat in these games too right?" asked Ludwig.

"Yeah…"

"So how's about we hide in our shells before the snowballs hit us?" suggested Ludwig.

"Huh? Oh, I get it!!"

Ludwig and Morton quickly retracted into their shells, avoiding the various snowballs that were getting thrown at them.

"What the fuck? No one told us we could hide in our shells!!" said Yellow.

Just after Yellow said that, both he and his brother were impaled with snowballs, frozen inside their icy blocks.

"Crap." said Bowser.

Once again, Bowser decided to cheat in the game and caught both of the snowballs that were chucked at him, smiling devilishly once again.

"Oh, yeah…I forgot he could do that." muttered Ludwig.

Bowser threw the snowballs at Morton and Ludwig, making him the winner of the game.

**Finish!**

**Bowser wins!**

Bowser did his victory dance and laughed once again.

**Later that day…**

"So what did you guys learn from Bowser Party Extreme?" asked Bowser.

"We learned that anything that has the word 'Bowser' in front of it means that somewhere along the line, you're gonna win something." confirmed Iggy.

"Now that's not true."

"What about Bowser Chance Time?! No matter how many coins you get, the overall point is that _you're _the one who gets the reward!"

"…Hey, Dad…I got a reward for you. Put this inside the back of your shell…" said Junior.

Bowser grabbed an odd gift that Junior offered as a present for Bowser, but it looked really tiny and kind of odd…like a firecracker.

"Um…what is this supposed to be?"

"Just put it in your shell and you'll find out."

Bowser tossed his present in the back of his shell and waited for something to happen.

"I don't get it; nothing's--"

Bowser began to shout and run around like an idiot after the present began to explode several times over. All of Bowser's kids started rolling on the floor laughing, realizing that Junior just gave their dad a mega-explosive firecracker that lasted for 12 minutes…or hours.

"How do you like your Christmas present Dad?! Like you said, tis the season for giving!" said Junior.

He suddenly gasped when he turned around and noticed that Roy was covered in a pile of poop. Roy was actually stupid enough to open the present above his head. He looked pretty angry too.

"I am going to kick…your…ass."

"Oh God…"

**The End.**

**A/N: Please don't give any of your family relatives or friends a firecracker or pile of excrement for Christmas, Hanuka, Kwanzaa, or for their birthday. Trust me...they won't like it.**


End file.
